


This was supposed to be a Phantom Thief Chatroom...

by AceSpade



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cats, F/F, F/M, It-It's a chatfic, M/M, Multi, Narukami likes Cats, So does Katsuya, The first chapter escalated so quickly, There are a lot of relationships, Timeline What Timeline, chatfic, enjoy i guess?, i don't know what happened, sorry for all the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpade/pseuds/AceSpade
Summary: But Akira and Ryuji decided to add in extra people, and eventually things escalated.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Amano Maya/Serizawa Ulala, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya, Various Relationships
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	This was supposed to be a Phantom Thief Chatroom...

**Makoto Nijima** has added **Ryuji Sakamoto** , **Morgana** and 5 other people to the chat

 **Makoto Nijima** has renamed the chat to " **Plot your thievery** "

Makoto Nijima: Plot your thievery.

 **Ryuji Sakamoto** has changed their name to **CaptainKidding**

CaptainKidding: Now we're talking.

 **Akira Kurusu** has changed their name to **RawrXD**

Makoto Nijima: This is not what the chat is supposed to be used for.

RawrXD: Yes, we know

RawrXD: But we like to make you mad :3

Makoto Nijima: Thin ice, Kurusu.

Haru Okumura: Guys! Listen to Makoto!

 **Futaba Sakura** has changed their name to **MedicalJet**

MedicalJet: Haru ily but youre only saying that because she's your girlfriend

Haru Okumura: ...You're not wrong.

RawrXD: Y'all wanna meet my cool friend?

Makoto Nijima: You are not adding your friend to this chat.

 **RawrXD** has added **Flowerb** to the chat

Flowerb: Hello, it is nice to meet you all.

Makoto Nijima: KURUSU.

RawrXD: But hes chilllll with itttt

Flowerb: Chill with what?

Yusuke Kitagawa: We are all thieves in this chat.

Ann Takamaki: yUsUkE you don't just say that

Yusuke Kitagawa: But, am I wrong?

Ann Takamaki: ...No.

Flowerb: The Phantom Thieves of Hearts, yes I know.

Haru Okumura: If you don't mind me asking, how did you know?

Flowerb: A few weeks ago, Akira put his Phantom Thief outfit in my pile of clothes by mistake. A few days ago, he was late so he tried sneaking in through the window fully dressed in his clothes.

Flowerb: Akira, I thought I taught you better.

RawrXD: I'm sorry but I can't stop being a thieffff

Flowerb: No, not that.

Flowerb: I didn't raise you to be so sloppy in your work, young mister. I expected better of you. Next time, try not to disappoint me when you hide your jacket.

RawrXD: hHh

Futaba Sakura: I like them can we keep them?

RawrXD: 'Them' is a 'him', and yes.

Ann Takamaki: Wait, raised him? Are you his parent?

Flowerb: Yes, I'm Akira's dad. The non-detective one.

CaptainKidding: dUdE yOu hAvE tWo dAds

CaptainKidding: Bro why didnt you tell me I would've told them you were also gay months ago

RawrXD: rYuJi

Yusuke Kitagawa: Aren't you the same age as Akira?

Flowerb: A year older but yes, though I treat him like my son. His parents are deceased, so my boyfriend and I signed the papers.

Yusuke Kitagawa: How nice.

Ann Takamaki: I'm sorry, Yusuke...

Yusuke Kitagawa: No, it's fine. I accepted my fate the minute I tore that mask off my face.

 **Flowerb** has added **VroomMeJun** to the chat

VroomMeJun: Huh?

Flowerb: Tacchi.

VroomMeJun: Jun.

VroomMeJun: Wait.

Flowerb: tAcChI

VroomMyJun: hOLD ON

 **VroomMeJun** has changed their name to **HitMeWithYourCar**

HitMeWithYourCar: Nothing happened.

Flowerb: Uh-huh.

HitMeWithYourCar: Anyway, what's going on here?

Flowerb: Akira. And the rest of the Phantom Thieves.

HitMeWithYourCar: Oh, I see.

RawrXD: wAIT you knew too???

HitMeWithYourCar: You left your mask on your shelf. Not to mention your cat, who seems really intent on talking about thievery whenever we're in a call.

RawrXD: mORGANA

Morgana: Mrrp.

RawrXD: DON'T MRRP ME.

Flowerb: So, I'm assuming these are all the friends you've talked about?

RawrXD: Yeah

RawrXD: Other than Ryuji everyones names are displayed

HitMeWithYourCar: k cool

Makoto Nijima: This chat was supposed to be for our plans....

 **RawrXD** has renamed the chat to **Gay Disasters**

RawrXD: not anymore lol


End file.
